Hak the familiar
by Grimm48
Summary: Hak is summoned as Kirche's familiar. His rune ability will be the ability to use storm magic (wind lighting). Pairing: Hak x Kirche x Tiffania, maybe Harem
1. Chapter 1

Hak the Familiar

Hak is summoned as Kirche's familiar before the king gets assassinated. His rune ability will be the ability to use storm magic (wind + lighting).

Pairing: Hak x Kirche x Tiffania, maybe Harem

Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona or Zero no Tsukaima

* * *

Professor Colbert is standing outside the academy in front of his class of second year students of the Tristain Academy of Magic.

"The day has finally come for the summoning ritual. This is the first test for you all now that you've advanced to the second year here at the Tristain Academy of Magic and the sacred first day where you'll meet your familiars with whom you'll be spending your life living as a nobleman." Professor Colbert tells his class.

"All set Louise, I'm looking forward towards what amazing familiar you'll summon." Kirche says taunting the smaller pinkette who is known for being unable to do spells correctly but still claimed that her summon will be superiors to Kirche's.

"Leave me alone." Louise groans, fearing another failure.

The students then make a line, where they summon their familiars one after another under the supervision of professor Colbert and the curious eyes of their classmates.

After most of the class is done summoning with the most impressive summon so far being a smaller dragon summoned by Tabitha, Kirche's best friend only Kirche and Louise remain.

"Go ahead Louise, let's see what familiar you will summon." Kirche tells her predicting a victory over her classmate.

Louise then starts to chant, having altered the standard spell and to no surprise causes a massive explosion.

"Are you alright Montmorency?" Guiche a blonde teen who's always flirting with different girls, cheating on them all the time asks a blonde girl, helping her up.

She only points in front of Louise where instead of a usual summon now lies a boy around their age dressed in unusual clothes.

"That's a peasant, no doubt about it." Guiche says along with some other students, looking at Louise's summon.

"Who are you peasant?" Louise asks her familiar, who is sitting up, looking around confused. Having just chased a glowing orb.

"Exactly what I'd think of someone who boasted like you did, to think that you'd actually summon up a peasant." Kirche says snickering.

"I just made a small mistake that's all." Louise says grumpily.

"Louise the zero, she always lives up to expectations." Another kid says making the class laugh.

"Mr. Colbert can I try the summoning spell again?" Louise asks her teacher panicked.

"I can't allow it. The summoning ceremony is sacred and affects a mages entire life. Whether you like it or not this boy has been chosen as your familiar and nothing can change that." Professor Colbert replies while Saito, the boy Louise summoned is wondering what they are talking about, not being able to understand their language.

"There will be no exceptions, now continue with the ritual." Mr. Colbert tells her.

Louise goes over to Saito, chanting the second part of the ritual and kisses Saito, who freezes up stunned until he feels like his body is on fire and a runic symbol engraves itself onto his hand. Saito screams out in pain and passes out when the rune finishes. Lousie then drags the unconscious Saito to the side grudgingly, so Kirche can attempt her summoning.

* * *

Kirche then steps up to the field where they summon their familiars and starts her chant, using the standard spell, describing her familiar as a powerful and trustworthy protector.

Once she finishes her spell a rip in the air can be seen and a teen around their age jumps out of it with a Halbert.

Once the teen sees the class look at him stupefied, since no one thought that Kirche would also summon a commoner he brandishes his weapon at them shouting "Where am I, where is the palace?" in a language none of them understand.

Kirche tries to calm him down talking to him in her own language but the teen doesn't understand what she's saying either.

Professor Colbert who stood back when Louise summoned her boy now interferes, feeling the strong aura around the teen and recognizing the danger he poses, having felt this pressure before from when he was a combat mage.

He chants something quickly, moving in front of Kirche, who looks at her teacher surprised and uses a language spell on the teen allowing him to understand and speak their language.

"What did you do?" Hak yells at the man who jumped in front of the beautiful tanned redhead.

"I used a spell, so we can communicate. It allows you to understand us and talk in our language." Professor Colbert says lowering his wand, but still keeping it ready.

"Where am I, what did you do with the King and Yona?" Hak shouts furiously, glancing at the teens scattered around the field, having moved away because of his threatening demeanor.

"You are at the Tristain Academy of Magic." Professor Colbert tells him.

"I've never heard of this place Tristain." Hak says suspiciously.

"It's likely that you've been summoned here from another dimension, guided by fate." Professor Colbert explains.

"Another dimension? Don't joke around. You have 5 seconds to explain what's going on or you'll be the first to taste my Halbert." Hak warns him.

"Wait. Stop. He is telling the truth. I summoned you here using magic." Kirche says coming out from behind the teacher.

"Prove it." Hak replies cautiously, staring the redhead down.

Kirche lifts her wand and creates a small fireball over it, moving it around. "See. This is magic."

'Holy Shit. He was serious.' "What have you summoned me here for?" Hak asks relaxing slightly but keeping his guard up.

"I summoned you to be my familiar, my partner who'll go through life alongside me." Kirche tells him.

"Is there a way back?" Hak asks now looking back at Colbert.

"Sadly no, not as far as we know. You are only the second human to have been summoned here in this time, the first being this boy who arrived just before you. All the other familiars are animals or other creatures." Colbert explains, making Hak put his Halbert at his side, obviously thinking over what he just learned.

'Let's say they are telling the truth, what do I do? I only see two options right now, leave and survive on my own and figure out what this place is or become the girls' companion, something I've been for Yona up till now, despite my attempts to get her to see me as more.

"I see, since I have no other choice but to accept my fate I swear upon my honor to protect you and fulfil anything your heart desires." Hak says bowing on one knee to Kirche, his Halbert at his side.

"That is not how we greet our familiars here. I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst and you will become my most trusted familiar." Kirche chants the rest of the summoning ritual, going over to Hak and taking his face in her hand, pulling him up so he's standing and then gets on her toes since he's slightly taller than her and kisses him.

Hak freezes up, developing a huge blush since this is his first kiss but he soon responds to it, although awkwardly. Once Kirche pulls back from the kiss she gives him a wink, surprising him before he feels a burning pain spreading from shoulder to shoulder across his collarbone.

"What is happening?" Hak questions, grasping his robe in pain.

"What is going on Mr. Colbert?" Kirche asks the older man, concern evident in her voice.

"His familiar rune is being imprinted on him." Colbert explains, looking at the teen just as intrigued as he was with Saito.

Hak removes his robe revealing his strong upper body and looks at his shoulders, seeing some kind of writing glowing across them.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Hak grunts asking Kirche.

"It is supposed to bond us for life but it's not supposed to be painful. Sorry, hang in there it'll be over shortly." Kirche tells him and takes his free hand, hoping to provide some comfort.

A minute later Hak lets out an exhausted breath and uprights himself, looking down again, now seeing the black writing spreading over his shoulders.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" He asks her tracing the writing.

"I don't know, Mr. Colbert do you know?" Kirche asks her teacher.

"No I don't but let me write it down, maybe I'll find something out." Colbert tells them stopping Hak from dressing.

"So what will happen now?" Hak asks Kirche since the older man is busy copying the signs.

"I think we should go to my chambers and get to know each other. But first there is something I have to do." Kirche says and goes over to Louise saying "Looks like we're in a draw Louise though I have to say my familiar still looks more impressive than yours."

"Hah, we'll see about that." Louise replies cockily since Kirche also summoned a commoner.

"Let's go Hak. I'll show you around afterwards." Kirche tells him and Hak redresses himself, picks up his Halbert which he rammed into the ground as a support and follows the redhead.

As they leave Louise also drags her familiar to her room while the students look amongst themselves confused.  
"The worst and the best in our class summoned commoners? What the hell is going on?" Montmorency asks and starts a wild discussion.

* * *

Meanwhile Hak and Kirche arrive in her room, where she sits down on her bed and pats the place beside her seeing Hak stop at the door, standing there like a statue.

"Come sit." She tells him and Hak follows the instruction, sitting down next to the girl, the Halbert leaned against his shoulder.

"Can I see that?" Kirche asks trailing a finger along the Halbert.

"Go ahead." Hak offers, holding out the end of the Halbert while the bottom is still on the floor.

Kirche grabs the weapon and falls back, not able to properly hold up the heavy weapon.

"What the hell does that thing weigh?" she asks stupefied once Hak removes it from her, seeing her struggle against the weight.

"I don't know. Never weight it." Hak replies.

"Well anyways, Like I've said my name is Kirche and I'm from a noble family." She introduces herself.

"Hak. General of the Wind Tribe. Also known as Thunder Beast." Hak introduces himself, giving her a bow.

"General? But you look so young, like you're at most a year older than us." Kirche says surprised.

"I'm 17 years old. And I've been trained to take my adopted father's position since I was 2." Hak replies.

"16. Wow must have been hard." Kirche says pointing to herself.

"It was what it was." Hak says unfazed.

"So, why the moniker Thunder Beast? By the way I'm called Kirche the Ardent because I use fire magic." Kirche says smiling at him.

"I got this name because of the sound my Halbert made on the battlefield, like thunder striking down my enemies." Hak tells her, looking at his Halbert.

"Scary. Got a girlfriend back home?" Kirche asks him playfully.

"No. I was guard to a girl I liked but it was one sided." Hak tells her embarrassedly.

"I see, I see. Just so you know I usually have many men doting me but I think now that I've got you I might not need them anymore." Kirche tells him, looking him up and down with a finger on the edge of her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Hak asks blushing up a storm but trying to stay collected.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking out loud." Kirche says seeing that her implications made the teen she only knows for around an hour or two uncomfortable.

"Kirche, I have a question. What will my duties as your servant be?" Hak asks the girl serious about his vow.

"I hadn't even thought of that. Like Colbert told you we many get animal familiars." Kirche tells him.

"I see, so I'm of no use to you?" Hak asks disappointed that he has no goal to accomplish.

"No, no. God no. From what you said you are a warrior right?" Kirche asks getting a nod in return.

"Perfect. The main reason for a familiar is for them to aid us in battle, some also help with daily stuff but I'm sure we'll figure it out." Kirche tells him.

"I'm relieved. I feared I would have to lay down my arms and part from fighting." Hak says honestly.

"Don't worry. I won't make you do anything you don't want to, most of the time." Kirche says adding the last part seductively whispering it into his ear before she nibbles at it, making him jump in surprise.

"Hah-hah-ha you're way to easy to tease. For such a handsome man you're surprisingly inexperienced." Kirche says giggling.

"Where I am from there was not much time or chance for a romantic or physical relationship with anyone." Hak replies bowing his head.

"Don't be so glum. It makes me want to eat you up." Kirche teases him, getting him to blush again.

"What shall I address you?" Hak asks her.

"Just call me Kirche. Now, it's getting late, you may want to wait outside while I bathe and change." She tells him, getting a nod in return as he walks out of her room, standing guard in front of her door.

While he's guarding the door Saito escapes Louise, who told him about his duties and his role as familiar only to get caught by her and Guiche who gives her a hand.

* * *

About 10 minutes into guarding the door Hak hears the window being opened in the room but can also still hear Kirche in the small bathroom in her dorm room.

Hak hurries in the room and sees a boy wearing the schools uniform about to sneak into Kirche's bathroom and raises his Halbert so the blade is just under the boys throat.

"What are you doing here?" Hak asks him threateningly, making the teen have chills run down his spine.

Kirche who heard the commotion steps out of her tub, uses magic to fix a towel around herself and opens the door only to see Hak choking the guy she asked to her room earlier that week with his massive Halbert.

"Hak, you can release him. I forgot to inform him that our rendezvous is cancelled." Kirche tells her black haired familiar, who releases the teen, letting him jump out the window yelling about demon's and their torture devices.

"My my what did you tell him?" Kirche asks her familiar shaking her head amused while she gets out her sleep wear, consisting of underwear and a see-through nightgown.

Hak seeing her about to step out of her towel turns around, looking at the entrance door answering "I just explained what would happen if I ever caught him near you again. I'm sorry if I've spoke out of terms."

"No, no that's quite alright. I was only using guys like him to fill the void of not having a special man in my life, but now that I have you, I won't need them anymore." Kirche tells him as she walks up behind him now dressed in her sleepwear and pokes his back, getting him to turn around and blush upon seeing her like that. She twirls around two times before she strikes a seductive pose asking him "What do you think?".

"It- i- it looks good." Hak stutters.

"Come now, it's your turn." Kirche says pulling him along to the bed, kneeling down on it and sitting Hak on the edge while she helps him out of his robe, leaving him in his pants and shoes.

"Take off your shoes and put your Halbert away." Kirche orders softly, making Hak follow her instructions.

"Now, don't be so stiff. I'm not going to hurt you." Kirche whispers into his ear, her arms around his neck, trailing over his familiar mark as she pushes her very developed breasts into his back.

"Kirche, this seems rather inappropriate." Hak says worried.

"Relax. I won't do anymore than cuddling if you won't." Kirche tells him playfully, blowing into his ear, making Hak sigh and try to calm down since her actions are affecting a certain area on his waist.

"Come on now Hak, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Kirche tells him, lying down and pulling at his hand until Hak complies and lies down on the bed next to the gorgeous redhead.

"You're making me more nervous than any battlefield I've been on. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, after all how can I protect someone if I'm nervous when in their presence?" Hak tells her.

"It's a good thing. Give it some time and you'll see. Also I'm not some helpless little princess you need to worry about constantly. I'm a stronger than average mage for my age, so we'll be fighting together."

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning|

Hak wakes up at around 3.30 am, not being able to sleep well with Kirche's well developed body pressed against him and his mind constantly thinking about the unusual situation he is in.  
'At least it looks like this world is more peaceful. And the princesses here sure aren't as stuck up.' Hak thinks to himself while looking out of the window, seeing the three moons in the sky and them illuminating the tanned beauty next to him.  
Hak's mind begins to drift at seeing the barely dressed girl next to him looking almost like an angel.  
Hak decides that to get his mind out of the gutter he should train a bit, so Hak stealthily leaves the redhead's chambers and goes outside to an empty area beneath his new masters chambers and starts to go through katas. After about two hours of his training in the room above him Kirche wakes up.  
"Hak?" Kirche asks, looking around the room for the missing familiar but sees him nowhere in her room or her adjacent bathroom.  
Kirche gets worried he might have run away or something and opens her window shouting his name outside.  
"Good morning." Hak calmly greets her, looking up from below her window.  
"Hak, what are you doing out there?" Kirche asks confused.  
"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to do some light training." Hak replies, putting the halberd over his shoulder.  
"Light training you say, then why is all of the vegetation gone only where you are standing?" Kirche asks doubtfully.  
"Sorry?" Hak says, only noticing it now.  
"I don't care about some flowers, I just don't want you to overdo it." Kirche tells him while Hak jumps up to her window's ledge, sitting down on it with one leg while the other dangles out of the window.  
"Princess, I fought multiple battles in a war, I think I can handle a workout." Hak tells her, amused by her concern.  
"Don't call me princess, use my name." Kirche tells him and lets him in.  
"As you wish." Hak replies and goes to stand guard at her door when Kirche undresses herself and changes into her clothes.  
"You know Hak, today is a day where the students get to know their familiars." Kirche tells him, combing her hair.  
"I see." Hak only replies.  
"That means you should open up to me OK?" Kirche asks him hopeful.  
"I'll try." Hak replies.  
"I'm done, let's get something to eat." Kirche tells him and starts to drag Hak to the mess hall.

* * *

Once they reach the spacious hall filled with students, chatting and eating Kirche sits down next ro her friend Tabitha and pulls Hak to sit down beside her.  
Hak decides against arguing with the headstrong girl and sits down, leaning his halberd against the wall behind him.  
"Dig in." Kirche tells him, accepting the plates a servant handed her and puts one down in front of Hak.  
Hak starts to eat his meal when he sees Saito sitting under the table with his plate.  
"What's that about? Should I not be sitting here?" Hak asks, not wanting to cause Kirche any trouble.  
"No, that is just Louise's opinion." Kirche informs him.  
"Alright then." Hak says, continuing eating without worry.

* * *

After breakfast the students have time to get to know their familiars in the training yard.  
Most of the students have an early brunch with their familiars at their side while talking to them or sitting in groups.  
"Kirche, I have a question. Are familiars intended to be fighters or is this within the norm?" Hak asks her, pointing at a student getting tickled by a weird looking plant.  
"I guess it'd depend on what the mage wants to become." Kirche explains.  
"What do you want to become?" Hak asks her.  
"I want to be a military mage, I want to be the strongest fire mage." Kirche replies confidently.  
"I will help you achieve that goal in any way I can." Hak tells her, getting on a knee in front of her.  
"I know you will, now come stand up. I want to see how well we'll work together and for that I need to know what you can to." She tells him and leads him to a training yard with magical dummies that will self-regenerate after a while.  
"Alright, here we are. Show me what you can do handsome." She tells him, sitting down on a table to watch him.  
Hak unfurls his halberd from its sheathe and gets into a running position. A second later Hak sprits through a few targets, cleaving them in half on his way. He then turns to three targets standing in a row and uses the full length of his weapon to behead the targets. After this he jumps a few meters into a group of more densely grouped targets and lands while striking down his halberd in a loud boom. After this he weaves through the group of dummies, destroying all of them.  
Once he finished off all targets, he sees the first ones rebuilding themselves.  
"Wow. I have never seen such a display of strength or skill." Kirche tells him, applauding and hugs him happily.  
"So my display is adequate?" Hak asks.  
"Oh it's far beyond that. Looks like I have won the familiar lottery." Kirche says happily, giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
"I'd really appreciate if you'd stop that." Hak says nervously.  
"Why, you don't like it?" Kirche questions flirtingly, sliding her skirt up a few centimeters.  
"That's not it. But I'm supposed to protect you. I don't want to get mixed up like I did before I came here." Hak explains.  
"So we'll take it slow and you just follow my lead. That way there will be no misunderstandings." She tells him.  
"I guess." Hak agrees, rubbing his head surprised at Kirche's resilience on this matter.  
"I have one question while we're on the topic." Hak says.

"Shoot." Kirche tells him relaxed, leaning back on the table.  
"Why are you interested in me, I already promised you my fealty and a gorgeous girl like you surely can do better than a penniless familiar." Hak says.  
"I don't care about wealth. I come from a rich family and know that money won't make a person happy.  
Then there is the fact that you're the hottest guy I've ever lied eyes on and somehow, I know we belong together. I don't know if it's because of the familiar runes or because of my female instincts, something makes me want to go up to you and kiss you silly most of the time." Kirche explains with a happy grin on her face.

"OK, I just wanted to clear this up beforehand." Hak says stoically while blushing up a storm.

"Haha, now's my turn. Make some room." Kirche says and hops off the table and starts to chant some fire spells, setting a multitude of the dummies aflame and makes another few explode in a shower of flames.

"How was that?" Kirche asks, striking a cute pose for Hak.

"It looked very effective and kind of beautiful." Hak tells her.

"Thank you." Kirche says when they hear a lot of cheering coming from another part of the courtyard.  
"What's up with the ruckus?" Kirche asks going to the other field with Hak. On that field Saito just stole the sword from one of Guiche's golems and cuts down the other golems before collapsing from exhaustion.  
"He did OK but nowhere near as good as you, what do you think?" Kirche asks her familiar.  
"It's strange. The technique was as perfect as it can get but there was no strength behind the attacks and it still was obvious that he has no experience whatsoever." Hak explains.  
"Is that unusual?" Kirche inquires.  
"I guess, at least it's not something I've seen before." Hak replies.  
"Hmm I wonder if the runes on him are the cause of it." Kirche says curiously.  
"Well that'd be useless for me." Hak sighs.  
"Maybe its different for you, you have different runes after all. Lets go see the professor after he took care of Louise's familiar." Kirche says and links her arm with his, taking a stroll through the garden.  
"Tell me about your old life, what was it like?" She asks Hak.  
"Well I am an orphan though the general of the sky clan took me in and trained me to replace him at a young age." Hak tells her.  
"Sky clan?" She inquires.  
"Yeah, there were 5 clans in my country, one for ever, element." Hal explains.  
"I see, so what about girlfriends?" Kirche asks, playing with a flower she plucked.  
"Never had one, but I think I've already told you that I was fond of the princess, to whom I was like a brother sadly." Hak tells her.  
"I see." Kirche says with a smile.  
"What about you? Any any partners I should know about?" Hak asks her.  
"Well as I assume you already know I had my fair share of male visitors, but that was more to be sure that I haven't lost my influence over men. Nothing romantic really happened, mostly I received gifts and they gawked at my beauty." Kirche tells him.  
"So you'd be new to a relationship as well?" Hak asks.  
"Yeah you could say that." Kirche sighs.  
The two continue to talk for a while before they head to the professor's room to ask him about the runes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Professor Colbert, may we enter?" Kirche asks, knocking at the teacher's door with Hak standing tall next to her.

"It's open." He says from inside and Kirche opens the door, entering the office with Hak.

"Oh, Mrs. Zerbst what can I do for you?" The professor asks her with a kind smile on his face but Hak still stays on guard, having felt that the man is battle-tested when they first met.

"We came to check if you've already made some headway with Hak's runes." Kirche asks him.

"Oh, yes. I actually was with the principal earlier regarding the other boys' runes and they were interesting. Yours however I have not seen in any of these books yet." The professor tells Hak pointing at a pile of books next to his table.

"I see." Hak replies, not bothered by it because so far, the runes haven't caused him any trouble.

"But from what I've read in some cases the runes will respond to the summoners magic. This is something you could try, but other than that I'm sorry I don't have anything concrete yet." Professor Colbert explains.

"Thank you either way." Kirche thanks him, leaving with Hak in tow.

"So, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens with your runes." Kirche tells Hak.

"Looks like it." He agrees, observing the guys eyeing his summoner as the two of them walk through the hallways.

"You better either get used to this or scare them off for good. Those are the two only choices." Kirche tells Hak, stopping and turning to look at him directly.

"This is pretty normal for me by now but I can feel your stares, so I'm guessing you're bothered by these guys." Kirche says.

"Yes. They are bothersome and do not respect you, princess." Hak tells her, kneeling on one knee before her.

"Get up and I told you to stop calling me princess." Kirche tells him, taking his hand and pulling him along with her, headed to her room.

"I'm sorry if I caused you trouble just now." Hak apologizes confused.

"Oh, no you didn't. I just thought it's easier to talk away from prying eyes." Kirche replies.

"Look I'm not saying that I think how they look at me is nice, but that's just how things'll be wherever I go." Kirche explains sitting down on her bed.

"I got used to it, maybe you should start to get used to it too." Kirche informs him.

"Is that what you really wish?" Hak asks.

"No, but it's the easiest way." She explains.

"Hmpf, where I come from there is an even easier way, beat down the biggest one and the others will fear you, so who is of the guys leering at you is the strongest?" Hak asks her.

"I'd say probably Guiche, that golem mage who fought against what was his name Saito?" Kirche tells him thoughtfully.

"OK, then I will destroy him publicly and tell him to stop harassing you with his stares." Hak tells her decisively.

"If you feel like you have to, I won't stop you." Kirche tells him with a small smile spreading on her face, but she turns and walks to her dresser to hide it from him.

"I'm going to change for bed. You should too." Kirche tells him as she starts to undress.

Hak turns around, giving her some privacy and takes off his guard uniform, leaving him in his pants.

"I'm done, you can look now." Kirche says, standing almost right behind Hak, dressed in her as usual rather revealing nightgown.

Hak turns around and comes face to face with her. Kirche puts one hand on his chest and slides it up to his collarbone, where she traces the runes with one finger while Hak looks down at her calmly, despite some hormonal thoughts spreading in his mind.

"Professor Colbert said to try getting your runes to react to my magic right? So let's try it." Kirche tells Hak, resting one hand over one half of the runes written across his collarbone and pours some magic into it for a couple of seconds.

"Nothing seems to be happening, I'm sorry." Kirche says, taking away her hand only for a powerful gust of wind to shoot out of Hak's body, making the unsuspecting Kirche go flying out the window with a scream.

"Kirche!" Hak shouts, diving after her and manages to catch her in time, landing on one knee with Kirche safely in his arms.

"What just happened?" Kirche questions shocked.

"The runes must've reacted Afterall." Hak suggests, standing up and jumping to Kirche's open window, helping the shook-up girl inside before climbing in after her.

"Thank you Hak, you saved me." Kirche thanks him, taking one of his hands and gives him a quick kiss, shocking the unsuspecting teen.

"I'm just doing my duty." Hak replies, looking to the side with a blush decorating his cheeks, causing Kirche to smirk.

"Well, I think we better try this again on the training field tomorrow." Kirche decides.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Uhm, you might want to fix that before going to sleep." Hak agrees and points at a strap of her nightgown which got lose, leaving part of her enormous breasts on display.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Thank you, but you just could've fixed it yourself you know." Kirche tells him, retying the strap.

"Or you could've tried to cop a feel, I wouldn't mind if it's you." She adds sensually, letting a hand glide over Hak's exposed upper body while she slowly walks past him to her side of the bed.

"Come now. Join me." Kirche tells him, patting the side next to her and striking a sexy pose, so she's facing him.

"Uhm, alright." Hak agrees awkwardly.

"Good night my hero." Kirche says, gently grabbing his face and pulling it towards her, giving him a deep kiss when she felt no intentions to pull back from the taller teen.

* * *

|Next morning|

Hak wakes up again earlier than the mages at the school are used to. He looks to his side and sees the still peaceful sleeping Kirche lying next to him. Hak quietly gets out of the bed and thrown on his usual cloak before going back over to Kirche's bed and pulling the girl's cover back over her since she apparently wriggled it off during the night. After making sure Kirche is safe Hak leaves her room to look around, still getting used to the new surroundings. Unknown to him Kirche smiles to herself and pulls her blanket closer after hearing the door shut before trying to get some more sleep.

When Hak walks around the academy, only coming upon very few servants who were preparing for the students' meal and cleaning up he meets the headmaster.

"Oh, you must be one of the familiars right? Which one's is it? Mrs. Valliere or Mrs. Zerbst?" The headmaster asks.

"I'm Mrs. Zerbst's familiar. Mr.?" Hak answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I am headmaster Osmond." The older man introduces himself.

"I'm Hak. Nice to meet you." Hak replies formally before continuing on his way.

"Say, do you have a minute young lad?" Osmond asks him.

"I guess." Hak replies and follows the older man as he leads him to a study.

"Please, take a seat." Osmond tells him, fetching a book from a desk before sitting down across form him and opening a page.

"Here, look at this. These is one half of the runes on your chest, and this is the other half." The headmaster says, showing him some pictures in the book.

"I found these last night and looked into their meaning. This one translates to Air or Wind. And this one would transfer to Lightning or Electricity." Osmond explains.

"Interesting." Hak says, taking the book and looking at the runes for Wind more closely.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Osmond asks.

"Well, last night Kirche used some magic on the runes and got blasted away by a wall of wind, this would explain why." Hak replies.

"I see, but still it's curious why those two runes would appear on you." Osmond says thoughtfully.

"Maybe it has something to do with one's personality?" Hak suggests.

"What makes you say that?" Osmond questions.

"Well in my world I was trained to be the next head of the Wind Clan and on the battlefield, I was known as the thunderbeast." Hak informs him.

"Hahaha, I have to admit that is indeed fitting then." Osmond agrees laughing amused.

"Were you able to find out anything else about what these runes do?" Hak asks him.

"No, I'm afraid not. I will continue to look into it but I don't think we'll be able to find anything on them, you two are the first human familiars in a long time." Osmon explains.

"Well thank you for your time. I think I should be heading back to see if the princess has woken up yet." Hak excuses himself with a bow.

Hak makes his way back to the girl's rooms when he hears someone curse outside a window. He looks out the window and sees the boy which also got summoned washing some clothes in a bucket.

"Hello." Hak says.

"Oh, Hi I didn't see you there. Are you here to wash your summoner's clothes as well?" Saito asks Hak.  
"No, she didn't ask me to do this task yet." Hak replies.

"Lucky you, anyways I'm Saito, nice to meet you. I guess we're both stuck here huh?" Saito says, introducing himself.

"I'm Hak. I'm going to head back to Kirche's room to see if there is anything she needs." Hak replies, waving to the boy as he continues on his way.

"Kirche, are you awake?" Hak asks knocking on her door.

"Yes, come in." She says and Hak steps inside, freezing in place when he can see Kirche in all her glory, while she is changing due to a mirror angled behind a separator.

He quickly averts his eyes and turns around while asking "Is there anything you need Kirche?"

"No, not really but if you need something you better get ready quickly, We're about to head to a lesson on magic.

"Am I supposed to join?" Hak questions.

"Well after what happened last night I thought it couldn't hurt." Kirche suggests.

"True, understanding the nature of magic might be beneficial." Hak agrees and gets his sheathed weapon from its' place next to the bed.

Hak attends the class with Kirche and learns the basic structure of magic from the teacher along with the fact that Louise is the only mage without an affinity at the school, getting her the moniker 'Louise the Zero.' Hak informs Kirche about what the headmaster told him and suggests they wait another day or two before trying to see what the runes do, hoping to grasp a little bit of magic beforehand to do some experimenting on his own.

That Evening Saito insults Louise because of her moniker, and she throws him out of her room without food for the evening but lucky for him the servants feed him some leftovers, because he stood up for Siesta, defending her against Guiche the other day.

* * *

The next day Louise decides to take Saito to town to shop for a weapon. Thinking about the fact that Hak might also like a new weapon she tells him that they are going shopping, leaving out the part that it's for his benefit. She convinces her only real friend Tabitha to take the two of them to town on her dragon.

"Come on Hak, don't be shy now." Kirche tells him, while she's sitting on the dragon's back, right behind Tabitha.

"Are you sure about this? I mean what if you lose control over him while flying?" Hak asks concerned.

"Do not worry. Everything is under control. And it's a she." Tabitha tells him coolly.

"Alright I guess." Hak says with a shrug and joins them on the back of the dragon before it takes flight.

"So, what are we shopping for Kirche?" Hak asks her.

"We're looking for a new weapon for you." Kirche explains.

"Why? I am very proficient with the halberd." Hak says shocked.

"No, no. I meant a new halberd. Yours is lets call it battle tested." Kirche tells him.

"Still, I do not need a new weapon." Hak disagrees with her.

"Hak, please just accept this. Afterall how would you defend me without a proper weapon?" Kirche asks him, knowing it would strike a nerve.

"As you wish." Hak agrees defeated and simply enjoys the nice scenery.

A quarter hour later Tabitha lands the dragon just outside the villages' gates.

"Thank you again for coming along Tabitha." Kirche thanks her blue-haired friend but Tabitha is already walking away heading for the nearest book shop.

"This is the only weapons shop in town but I believe they offer at least a decent quality of equipment." Kirche explains leading him into the weapons shop. In the shop the two meet Saito and Louise who have just bought an old looking sword, because Louise's family isn't as wealthy anymore.

"Interesting sword." Hak tells his fellow familiar.

"You think?" Saito asks, looking the sword over with doubt.

"You think you can do better than me? Then hand me over to pretty boy there. He seems to know my value." The sword, which Saito calls Derflinger says.

"You found a spirit sword, oh my." Kirche says genuinely surprised.

"Yes well of course I would." Louise replies snobbishly and leaves, dragging Saito along with her.

"What can I do for you?" The shop owner asks Hak and Kirche as the two approach his counter.

"Well, my friend is looking for a halberd. Do you have anything sturdy and robust?" Kirche asks the man.

"Of course, if you'd look over here." The man tells them, brining them over to a rack of halberds.

"All of them are only 3000 each." The shop owner says.

"It's hot here, maybe I should open my shirt a bit." Kirche says seductively, popping open her upper two buttons.

"Did I say 3000 I meant 2000 of course." The shop owner says eyeing her generous bust and licks his lips.

Kirche wants to further woo the man in to lower the price but Hak stops her, putting his robe around her, leaving him in his pants and a simple white shirt.

"I'm sorry but we have somewhere to get to, maybe we'll check in again another time." Hak tells the shop owner, picking up Kirche in a bridal carry while closing the robe and carries her outside.

"What was that?" She asks him only a bit annoyed at him destroying her deal and more excited by him acting so protectively over her.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Hak replies sternly.

"Oh Hak, you might really be more of a handful than I realized." Kirche says.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you trouble." Hak apologizes guiltily and kneels down in front of her on one knee.

"Silly Hak, don't worry about it. To be honest I'm touched you value me so much." Kirche tells him, a red hue on her cheeks.

"Of course I would, you are my summoner." Hak says.

"Is that all I am to you?" Kirche asks, hoping for a negative answer.

"No, I guess you could say that I enjoy our talks and am very fond of you despite us barely knowing each other." Hak answers, making the redhead smile brightly before shifting their attention to Tabitha who is coming over to them.


	4. Chapter 4

|a week later|

During the last week Kirche and her familiar haven't gotten much news from the professor or the headmaster in regard to the runes, that didn't stop the two from trying to understand them themselves. So whenever the two would train, to prepare for the presentation of the familiars which will happen today they would also test out the wind rune on Hak's collar, trying to get him to the point where Hak could activate it himself, but the only wind he can summon himself is barely enough to make a piece of paper float away. When Kirche would give him some of her magic however she always ends up getting flung away by a strong gust of wind. During that time Hak also has tried to understand the basics of magic but is still struggling due to it being a completely foreign concept for him.

Regarding Hak's dislike of the way Guiche and other guys leer at his summoner he tried to challenge the blonde noble to a duel, but Professor Colbert forbid the duel without giving any reason, so as to not let his students know he actually was a brutal soldier, who can feel the same killing intent he once possessed coming from the black haired glaive wielder. Guiche thought that the professor was worried about him killing Hak and tried to grope a feel on Kirche during lunch the next day, however Hak caught the offending hand and promptly broke his wrist with a quick twist, causing Guiche to have to get it fixed by the headmaster, after that none of the other guys dared look at Kirche when her familiar is around.

* * *

"The Princess of the Kingdom of Tristain, Lady Henrietta has arrived!" The guard leading the convoy for the Princess announces as they come to a stop in front of the building with the students gathered on the lawn to both sides while the headmaster and the teachers are standing at the steps of the building.

When the Princess, who is the same age as the students steps out of her chariot almost all students are gawking at her beauty.

"She's so beautiful." Guiche says swooning over the purple haired girls looks.

"So that's the princess of Tristain? I'm more beautiful any day, don't you agree?" Kirche asks Hak.

"Sure, but does it matter?" The former general replies.

"Of course it does." Guiche says, turning around to the two, realizes that it was Hak and Kirche and quickly slides away, hiding his hands behind his back.

"I think you scarred him for life." Kirche tells her familiar with an amused grin playing on her lips.

"He shouldn't have stepped out of line then." Hak replies with a scoff.

Kirche replies by giving him a soft peck on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his arm, holding him close to her, with Hak looking at the shorter girl with a little confusion.

"Mr. Oswald I apologize for the sudden request." Henrietta tells the headmaster, walking up to him with her guards.

"Not at all your highness. The students have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." The headmaster replies. And leads her inside with his colleagues, the students also following the group back into the building.

"So what now?" Hak asks Kirche, who is staying outside with Hak and Tabitha, her best friend.

"We could try our combination some more…" Kirche suggests.

"I mean I'd be OK with it but I think you should be fully rested for tomorrows presentation." Hak tells her.

"What then?" Kirche asks, getting an annoyed look from Tabitha, who was trying to read her book in peace and Kirche grabs Hak's hand, leading him away to not disturb her best friend.

"Now, what should we do?" Kirche asks, pulling Hak along behind her through the garden of the school.

"I don't know, the only thing we could try to prepare better for tomorrow would be becoming more in sync." Hak informs her.

"Hmm, that's a great idea." Kirche replies with a devilish smirk on her face while she picks up speed and drags him along behind her, heading to a forest near the school.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Hak asks, gripping his weapon tight, being on guard.

"Becoming closer, like you suggested." Kirche laughs.

"I don't like the way you said that." Hak groans.

"Haha, come on don't be that way, this will be fun." Kirche tells him happily, silently adding "For me at least."

Kirche continues to drag him through the woods for maybe 5 minutes, stopping when they reach a small clearing with a lake.

"So, do you know how we deepen our bonds in Germania?" She asks, letting go of his hand and walking around Hak.

"No, how could I?" Hak replies with a sigh.

"We do it with a bit of skinship." Kirche whispers, leaning up to his ear, pressing her breasts on his back intentionally.

"Now, let's get those off you." She says, trying to grab Hak's weapon, but fails to do so due to his firm grip on the weapon, added to the fact that she has trouble lifting the weapon.

"Come on Hak, don't make me beg." She says with a whine, looking at her familiar expectantly.

"Fine." He says, sticking his glaive into the ground next to him and starts to take off his yukata, while trying to look anywhere but at Kirche, who purposefully stands only centimeters away, directly in front of him while she slowly starts to remove her clothes, starting with her cloak.

"Kirche, are you sure about this?" Hak asks the girl, still not looking at her while he hangs his yukata over the pole of his weapon.

"Yes I am." She replies confidently, brushing a hand over Hak's toned chest and his runes.

"Now, let's hurry this up, or else we'll get cold." She says, taking her hand back and going back to undressing herself, slipping off her white shirt, revealing a purple bra underneath struggling to contain her enormous breasts.

After her shirt is off, while Hak is already undressed, other than his undergarment Kirche lets her miniskirt drop to the floor and looks up at Hak, who is still staring off elsewhere.

"Hak, can you help me with this?" She asks, presenting her leg to him, where knee high boots are the only clothing remaining save for her panties and bra.

"hmpf." Hak grumbles and kneels down to help her out of her boots, slipping the first one off her feet gently and repeating the action with the other foot, when he is taking off the boot however Kirche slips and starts to fall backwards. Lucky for her however Hak catches her before she gets hurt.

"There." Hak says, pulling off the last boot while holding her steady in his other arm with her practically sitting on a knee he propped up.

"Thanks." She says somewhat embarrassed.

"Now what?" Hak asks, looking at her and focusing on her eyes, so he won't be tempted to ogle her like he's seen many other men do.

"We're not finished yet my dear Hak." Kirche tells him and unclasps her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders where it joins her skirt and moments later her panties join the pile while Hak is staring to the sky.

"Hak! If you won't do it, then I will." Kirche says slightly annoyed, finding his timid behavior irritating at the moment.

"Stop, I get it alright." Hak says, when Kirche is sliding her hands down his sides, towards his underpants, getting stopped by Hak firmly grabbing the hands, careful not to hurt her.

With another sigh Hak drops his underpants, leaving the two of them in their birthdays suits.

* * *

|lemon coming up|

"Now was that so hard?" She asks Hak, looking the naked soldier over and relishing the sight of his developed muscles.

"Yes." He grumbles, looking her in the eyes with his gaze wandering a couple times.

"I know something that's getting hard." Kirche teases him, seeing the reaction Hak's cock is showing to the few glances he had and the general situation.

"Can we just go in the water?" Hak almost begs embarrassed.

"Alright." She says, giving his hardening cock another glance before taking his hand and going into the water with him.

"So, what was the big idea of us getting naked? Cause if anything I'm getting more uncomfortable around you." Hak asks Kirche, sinking into the water as low as possible.

"What!? I am offended. You really find me not attractive? Wait, that can't be true…" Kirche says dramatically.

"You know what I meant…" Hak tells her with a deadpan expression.

"Stop pouting like that, you're just so yummy when you're flustered." Kirche laughs.

"Anyways, like I said skinship is one way of getting closer to one another." Kirche says, getting back on topic.

"Meaning?" Hak asks, looking at her questioningly.

"Meaning, you shouldn't be sitting away that far from me." She says with a smirk, swimming over to Hak, who is with his back against the edge of the pond.

"Kirche…" Hak says in a whining tone when the dark-skinned girl presses her breasts up against his chest, hugging her arms around his neck.

"Hak, if you want something from me you have to say it." She tells him.

"Could we please stop this? I'm really getting uncomfortable." Hak asks her.

"No. We can't. Look I get that this is awkward and seems strange but think. What would happen if I get blasted by some magic, leaving my clothes destroyed huh? Would you rather not be able to look at me and leave me hanging or would you rather be OK with my state of undress and help me?" She tells him, knowing that this would sway his look on their activity.  
"I guess that's a valid point…" Hak grumbles, not liking it.

"Now, let's get to know each other better." Kirche says, joining his side, her back against the edge as well while putting Hak's arm around her shoulders and leaning into his side.

"I'll start. For example how did you get that scar?" She asks him, pointing at a barely visible scratch on his lower back.

"I fell off my horse and tumbled down a cliff." Hak replies.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Kirche says with a grin.

"I still don't see the need to be naked though." Hak grumbles.

"It represents the removing of barriers and complete honesty, plus how else was I supposed to know about that scar? Now, it's your turn." Kirche tells him.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? Getting me all flustered and embarrassed I mean." Hak asks.

"I thought I told you. I want you to see me the way I see you already. Even if it'll take longer and won't be easy." Kirche says.

"What…." Hak starts to say, only for Kirche to put a finger over his lips, saying "Ah, ah, ah, it's my turn."

"Hak, what is your favorite food?" She asks.

"Onigiri." He replies.

"What do you mean see you the way you see me?" Hak asks, genuinely confused.

"I… I like you. I like you a lot and I want us to be together. I thought you would have realized that by now." Kirche answers, rather timidly for her usual brash behavior, letting go of his arm and paddling just out of arms reach, getting Hak to stare at her in shock.

"Why do you always get up so early?" She then asks after a moment of silence.

"To train and be ready to protect you from anything." Hak tells her.

"Your turn." Kirche says, looking down disappointed that her familiar doesn't show much interest in her as a woman other than a bodily reaction.

Hak thinks for a moment before paddling over to Kirche, stopping right in front of her and tilts her head up so she's looking at him and kisses her.

"Can you forgive me? I'm don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships and experience with women." Hak asks.

"Kiss me again and we'll find out." She replies, her mood being lifted.

Hak then gives her another kiss, pulling the slightly smaller girl close to himself, ignoring his own embarrassment at their state of undress and at his boner grazing along her thigh.

"Yeah, you're forgiven." Kirche tells Hak cutely with a grin on her face, while she puts her arms around his neck and rests her head in the crook of his shoulder content for the moment.

"So, I guess you were right after all, this skinship thing got us closer." Hak says laughing nervously.

Kirche only grins mischieviously and given him a kiss, while letting her hand slide down to his still erect cock. And starts to pump it slowly.

"What are you doing…" Hak says surprised, breaking the kiss and grabbing her forearms to stop her.

"Our skinship training isn't over." Kirche purrs and leans up, gently biting into his earlobe, continuing her work on his member.

"Kirche." Hak moans, releasing her arms.

"Yes sweety?" She asks teasingly.

"Do you really want to do this right now? With the princess visiting?" Hak asks, biting back another moan when Kirche brushes a finger over the tip of his cock.

"Yes, that's precisely why we're going to do this. I need to feel reassured now that everyone is only paying attention to the princess and you're going to reassure me, aren't you?" She replies.

"Gah, just … Fine, come here beautiful." Hak agrees after a moment of struggling with his moral compass and pulls her in for a lustful kiss.

"Mhh, now this is some quality skinship." Kirche says after the kiss, while one of Hak's hands is groping her ass with the other squeezing one of her enormous breasts insecurely.

"Hak, you don't have to be that careful, I'm not made from porcelain." Kirche tells him while she's rubbing one of her palms against the underside of his cock with her other hand resting on his shoulder.

"I just don't want to hurt you. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Hak says, looking in her eyes with genuine worry.

"Hmpf. See, I won't be that gentle if I don't feel like it." Kirche tells Hak, hitting his arm.

"Now, don't hold out on me." She says.

"I'll try." Hak agrees and gets back to groping the girl more energetic this time. He then leans down and takes one of her nipples into his mouth, at first flicking it with his tongue before running his teeth over it, grazing the sensitive nub, eliciting a surprised squeal from the usually dominant redhead.

"That's better." She moans and kisses him again.

"Now, I think we've played around long enough." Kirche says with a slight hue of red on her face while she scoots back a bit, gently tugging at Hak's cock until it's in line with her entrance.

Hak looks at Kirche, whose hand is shaking slightly with a blush on her cheeks due to nervousness.

Hak takes her hand, intertwining their fingers and pulls her closer to himself with his free hand before taking hold of his erect cock and guiding it into the entrance.

"Ugh." She squirms slightly.

"Sorry, go ahead." She says, head face almost matching her hair color with Hak's cheeks not faring any better.

Hak nods quietly and pushes himself into the girl, causing her to shoot up, cling herself onto his shoulders and freeze up.

"Everything OK?" Hak asks concerned, supporting the girl by hugging her around her back and the underside of her thigh.

"Just give me a second. This is new to me too." Kirche says.

After a minute or two with the two of them breathing heavily into one anothers ears Kirche takes hold of his hand again saying, "Alright. Let's continue."

Hak, still concerned about Kirche, only moves slowly, pulling in and pushing his cock back in her entrance before Kirche slaps him on his upper arm.

"Stop idling and make love to me." She says embarrassed.

Hak grins at the cute pout on her face and grabs hold of her waist with both hands.

"What are you smiling about?" Kirche asks him, slightly upset.

"You are just too cute." He says, giving her a kiss on her nose and before she can say anything in return Hak pushes into her and starts to fuck her at a mediate pace, his eyes wandering between Kirche's face and her boobs which are swaying in the water in rhythm with his trusts, causing ripples all around them.

"Hah, looks like we're better than we thought at finding our rhythm." Hak chuckles, grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it.

"Ah, don't stop. Keep doing that." Kirche moans in reply when he squeezes her boob and he can feel her pussy clamping down on him.

"Kirche, I promise I'll never let anything happen to you." Hak says, fucking her more vigorously, making the girl squeal with pleasure.

"And I'll try to stop using my looks to influence other men. They are only for you from now on." Kirche moans, raking her nails over his back, leaving red scratches across the back of his shoulders.

"Hak, don't stop. I'm going to cum." Kirche shouts happily, squeezing her free breast while Hak leans down and takes the other's nipple in his mouth again, gently biting down on it, causing Kirche to cum with her spasming around his member, pushing him over the edge as well. Hak pulls out of the girl and hugs her close to himself while he shoots out his semen into the water around them.

"Hah, I think we better get ground back under our feet." Hak says, his breathing having gotten heavier with Kirche looking exhausted.

"Yeah." Kirche agrees and the two get out of the water, lying down in the grass next to the pond.

"Hak, I'm sorry I tease you so much and pushed you so hard." Kirche apologizes to her familiar, looking up at the blue sky.

"It's alright, I mean who knows when we would've gotten together like this otherwise?" Hak says with a chuckle, turning to the girl on her back and kissing up her arm until he lands on her lips.

"Hah, you know for you being so stuck up and serious most of the time you are a passionate lover." Kirche laughs.

"Hey, just cause I take protecting you seriously doesn't mean I'm stuck up." Hak protests.

"Yes, it does but I love it." Kirche says with a grin.

"Hah, since you are well enough to mock me, I'm sure you will be on board with another round right? Because seeing you like that made a certain part of me react again." Hak says, sliding his hand over her toned stomach and up to her breasts, gliding along one and caresses her arm.

"Yeah, I'm not one to back down from a challenge." Kirche says, rolling on top of him and grabbing his cock again, stroking it while it sticks up, between their hips.

"You know with you having such boundless energy we can have a whole lot of fun when I am able to match it." Kirche says with a wide grin on her face.

"True." Hak says and grabs onto Kirche's hips, helping the girl lower herself down on his cock before his hands slide behind her and one grabs onto her ass with the other running up her back, stopping in between her shoulders while he leans up and helps the redhead bounce up and down on his cock, getting more confident by the minute.

"Hey Hak, I think we should regularly strengthen our skinship." Kirche moans, giving him a sultry look.

"That'd be great." Hak replies, leaning up to her and giving her a loving kiss with Kirche replying, Frenching him and starting to wrestle with his tongue.

"Hey, I know this is rather late but can't we be seen here?" Hak asks almost laughing.

"Yeah, I really should have thought this through, but in my defense I didn't think we'd end up having sex." Kirche says.

"Just as warning, I think I'll get jealous easily. I already don't like that there is a remote chance someone else gets to see you like this." Hak says, pumping his hips up, following the rhythm Kirche sets with her bounces.

"Ahh. Oh, yesss. We'll deal with that when the time comes." Kirche screams, Hak's pumping up having intensified her pleasure.

"Hak!" Kirche moans loudly after a few more bounces.

"Ugh, I'm close." Hak grunts in reply, grabbing onto her round ass with more strength, sending the girl over the edge, making her collapse onto her new boyfriend, who after two more pumps joins her in her release.

"Ahh, your cum is so warm in me." Kirche moans softly, while she's resting ontop of Hak, who puts his arms around the girl protectively, just lying there with her for a couple more minutes.

* * *

"I think we should head back. It' already around dinner time and we should get straightened up." Kirche says, looking up at the heaven.

"I still don't know how you can tell, you have three moons for sucks sake." Hak laughs confused.

"It's a gift." She says, getting off her familiar and dressing herself with Hak following suit.

"So, I think it's safe to say we're closer and have a deeper understanding of one another." Kirche chuckles while the two are headed back to the school.

"I'd say." Hak agrees, giving her a peck on her temple.

"Hey, look don't take this the wrong way but could we keep this under wraps while the princess is here. I don't want to make a bad impression with her around." Kirche says.

"bad impression?" Hak asks.

"You know what I mean, I don't want to look like an easy girl in front of her." Kirche whispers.

"I get it, I'll keep it to myself." Hak replies and picks her up in a piggy back carry, running towards the school.

"What brought this on?" Kirche asks laughing at his sudden enthusiasm to return to the school.

"I'm getting hungry." Hak says with a smirk.

"Hurry up then. We still need to sneak in through my window and get changed." Kirche tells him laughing.

"Yes ma'am." Hak replies and picks up his speed.

That night the Princess sneaks into Louises chamber to catch up with her childhood friend and show her support, having to do so in secret because of her many guards.

* * *

|The next day|

The presentation of the new familiars starts at early afternoon and the familiars present their skills alongside their summoners. Tabitha flies her dragon, Guiche simply poses with his familiar and Saito doesn't get to do anything before Louise drags him off the stage embarrassedly.

"It's our turn now." Kirche tells Hak with a excited grin, walking towards the stage with Hak right behind her.

"And now for the last two we have Kirche." Professor Colbert announces.

"This is my familiar Hak, we'll be presenting a battle combination we came up with." Kirche announces, pointing at Hak, who unravels his glaive, getting in a ready stance while Kirche chants a spell, igniting the blade of his weapon, nearly doubling it width with flames raging all around the blade.

Hak then goes through a few katas before ending their presentation by jumping off the stage and striking the ground below with Kirche chanting another spell, creating an enormous crater and kicking up large cloud of dust with a loud boom, resembling the sound of thunder.


End file.
